Content providers request content publishers to deliver content to users. Content publishers deliver the requested content by serving the requested content from content servers to users. Content providers may include one or more constraints on the manner in which content publishers are to serve the requested content. Content publishers attempt to deliver the requested content while satisfying the one or more constraints.